starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Спайс
в пузырьке.]] Спайс — жаргонное навание различных наркотиков, воздействующих на сознание. Разновидности: рилл, а также сильнейший и наиболее дорогой — гиттерстим. Богатым источником этих веществ являлась планета Кессель, где их добывали в шахтах в условиях повышенной опасности. В некоторый момент истории для этого использовались рабы. Рори, Рилот и Тройкен также имели залежи спайса. История Добычей спайса на Кесселе занимались осужденные преступники. Поскольку Кессель находился в скоплении Утроба, даже если заключенному удавалось бежать, он вряд ли мог улететь далеко из-за множества черных дыр. Спайс, найденный на Кесселе, назывался глиттерстим. Он был одним из наиболее выгодным для торговли наркотиком. Это вещество производили энергетические пауки, использовавшие спайс для плетения паутины. Несчастный шахтер, коснувшийся такого паука, терял всю жизненную энергию за секунды. Добыча спайса была крайне опасной работой. Кессель не имел собственной атмосферы, и воздух производили фабрики, расположенные на поверхности планеты. Однако толщина искусственной атмостферы была недостаточной, и дышать можно было только с помощью кислородной маски. Спайс активизировался от света, поэтому добывать его приходилось в полной темноте. Галактическая Империя попыталась ограничить торговлю различными формами спайса, сделав его распространенным предметом контрабанды. Следует тауже заметить, что некоторые формы спайса использовались в медицинских целях, не все его виды вызывали привыкание и даже были спайс, разрешенный к продаже. Большинство видов спайса добывается в сыром виде, а затем подвергается переработке и очистке. Некоторые виды полностью синтетические, при их производстве не используются натуральные материалы. Многие организации и планеты были вовлечены в эту индустрию, в частности, хатты. Установлено, что широкое распространение спайс получил ещё во времена Старой Республики, до 4000 ДБЯ. В 13 ПБЯ спайсовые шахты на Кесселе купил Ландо Калриссиан. Черный рынок спайса был практически уничтожен в результате Войны с юужан-вонгами. Поскольку хатты попытались противостоять юужан-вонгам, их связи были разорваны. Многие существа вынужены были бороться со своей зависимостью, и спайс потерял свою ценность. Но к 130 ПБЯ торговля спайсом была восстановлена. Известные виды спайса *Андрис *Авабуш *Бустер блю *Ганджек *Ги'лан *Гиглдаст *Глиттерилл *Глиттерстим *Гри *Зиполиновая смазка *Карсунум *Кассоти *Краш-н-бёрн *Лумни *Муон голд *Нейтрон пикси *Пирепенол *Рилл-кор *Рилка *Рилл *Седативное H4b *Темпест *Тайрфин *Трастерхед *Файрспас *Яррок За кулисами Слово «спайс» в качестве названия наркотических веществ, возможно, было заимствовано из книги «Дюна» Фрэнка Герберта, в которой сильнодействующая субстанция, способная продлить жизнь и пробудить сверхъестественные способности, имела много схожего с современными наркотиками. Также, как единственным источником глиттерстима был Кессель, единственным источником спайса была планета Арракис. В «Звёздных войнах» спайс впервые упоминается в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» и только вскользь. После этого спайс появлялся в бесчисленных произведениях Расширенной вселенной и даже кратко упомянут в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов». Спайс играет ключевую роль в побочных квестах игры «Knights of the Old Republic», где контроль над ним приписывается хаттам и Эксченджу. Появления *«Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» *«Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» *«Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement» *«Cloak of Deception» *«Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter» *«Star Wars Republic: Twilight» *Комикс «Jedi Quest» *«Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» *«Tempest Feud» *«The Paradise Snare» *«Rebel Dawn» *«Star Wars: Galaxies» *«Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope» *«Classic Star Wars» *«Marvel Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine» *«Tales of the Bounty Hunters» *Роман «Shadows of the Empire» *«Star Wars: X-wing Alliance» *«X-wing: Rogue Squadron» *«X-wing: Wedge's Gamble» *«X-wing: The Krytos Trap» *«X-Wing: The Bacta War» *«Hutt and Seek» *«Jedi Search» *«Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City» *«Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef» *«Vector Prime» *«Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» *«Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» *«The Unifying Force» *«The Last One Standing The Tale of Boba Fett» Источники *«Galaxy Guide 4» *«The New Essential Chronology» *«The Star Wars Sourcebook» *«The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition» *«A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second edition» *«Star Wars Adventure Journal» *«The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons» * * *«Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues» Внешние ссылки * * *EchoStation Article: Drugs in Star Wars *SWI Criminal Organizations & Spice Guide * Allakhazam.com: Star Wars Galaxies Категория:Жаргон Категория:Разновидности спайса de:Spice en:Spice